Jade and Emerald
by MarionetteLuver
Summary: this is a high school story, sakuraXgaara. read and review if you want to. its rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, my first Gaara Sakura. So, I don't really care if you give me flames. It's a high school story. Main pairing is Sakura and Gaara**

It was my first day. I was being forced to go to some school I've never heard of, and, I don't think I even know anyone! I took a deep breath, and walked, with as dangerous of an aura as I could muster, to hell. Ignoring all the strange looks I kept getting, probably due to my Goth/Punk/Emo attire, which consisted of, black and a bloody red, I went straight to the principals office, I had to get my schedule and dorm room. The principal was some lady named Tsunade. She gave me the crap, and a dumb, long speech, which I in turn, ignored . School didn't start until next Monday, today was Sunday, I had about a week till school started. I glanced down at the papers and key in my hand, dorm room 13. I allowed a smirk to appear on my angelic features, 13, I love that number. I arrived at my room, and joy of all joys, my door wouldn't open with or without the key. Sighing, I calmly picked the lock, that didn't work. "need some help un?" I heard.

"Who are you?" I asked when, with a few expert turns, opened my door.

"Deidara, un, well it was nice helping you, Ja ne."

Stepping in the room, I noticed something, there was two beds, great, a roommate to stick their nose in my personal business. Headache, I'm always getting those, damn, where's a asprin when you need it the most? Ugh, maybe there's a drinking fountain in the lobby. The headache was getting worse. It was a migraine now! Suddenly when I was on the stairs, I fainted. The last thing I remembered was, someone catching me. Then sweet calming darkness.

**Yeah I know it's not long, and it's a cliffy. You have to review for me to write more. Anyways, review if you want to. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yea, I'm sorry if I didn't make the 1st chapters p.o.v. clear. It was Sakura. I'm sorry.

_**La **_is Shukaku _la_ is thinking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara's p.o.v.

Today was one of those normal, mind, numbing, pointless days. I was simply walking down

a deserted hall towards my dorm. I had just managed to escape from that baka, Naruto. He is

really annoying! Anyways, So I'm heading down this hall when Shukaku (A/N did I spell it

right?) decided to talk to me. Shukaku is a really weird demon I have inside of me, but he

hasn't spoken to me for a while. _**hey, kit. **__what? __**something's wrong. **__**. Just go to the **_

_**damn staircase. **__Kay. _So I listening to Shukaku, ran to the nearest staircase, _**NO!! Wrong **_

_**stairs Dumb Ass!!! **_To the other staircase!! When I got to the right stairs (it toke me 6 tries!

Stupid demon) I saw something I really hadn't expected to see! A girl, about my age, faint at

the top step of a deserted stairway, and start falling, head first to the steep, concrete steps! So

I used my wonderful demonic reflexes, and… stumbled, fell on my face, and broke her fall.

_**Nice, kit, well, at least you broke her fall! **_ignoring my, cough-useless-cough, Demon, I

studied the girl in my arms (he's holding her now) hmmm, pink hair with black streaks, My

Chemical Romance shirt, black pants with chains. _nice._ _**yeah…drooling. **__you disgust _

_me. __**I LUV YA TOO!! **__shut up, we have to get her to the infirmary. _Picking up the

unconscious girl, I ran as quickly as I could, to the nurse. "What's wrong with her?" the

nurse asked. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I answered. "Mgh." "…?" "did you

say something young man?" "… No" "where… am I?" I suddenly remembered the girl. She

was awake, and heading out the door! "Stop!" the dumb nurse cried. It was too late, the girl

was gone, and I, not wanting to be stuck with an adult, ran after her. "you know, that's not

polite." I said when I caught up with her. She quickly looked up, "?, elaborate" "well, I

kinda saved you from a concussion, and you didn't thank me." "why" "well it's polite." "no,

why did you even save me, you don't even know who I am, and if you'll excuse me, I have

to talk to Dei-Dei-chan (she calls Deidara that to piss him off) he's probably wondering

where I am" "No" "What?" "You have to say, thank you, or I will never stop popping out of

nowhere and talking to you." At my threat, she gave a small smile, and answered, "Bye."

and ran away. I was a little shocked, was she… flirting with me?!?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooo

that's it for now. Tell me if my writing style sucks, if it does. Review if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello again. Thank you if you have read/reviewed/story alertified /fav story/ fav author. May seem like a deidaraXsakura, but it's not. I don't know how much I'll write cuz I'm sad, I had accidentally made my gaia avatar a guy when in reality I'm a girl, and a girl I don't know was talking to me "AHHHH!!" not good. But I fixed it!!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara's p.o.v.

"How come the pink haired girl helped look so familiar, un?" I said to myself. "baka" I whipped

my blond head towards the voice. It was Sasori, my roommate. "Elaborate, un." I responded with

a slight pout. "you told me that you had best friend, who had pink hair, and was one year

and 7 days younger than you." Sasori said. "I did?!, I… oh, I remember her now un!" "As I

said, BAKA." "meanie un" Sasori no Danna is mean, so now I'm pouting and refusing to

talk to him, mature, aren't I. Knock Sasori got up to get the door. "who are you" I heard

Sasori say. "Sakura, is Deidara here?" "Baka! Someone wants you of all people, get over

here Barbie!" ignoring my "good friend", I went to the door. At the door was, speak of the

devil, Sakura. "Um, can I help ya un?" "Are you Deidara from Iwa?" "yea un" "do you

remember me?" "yea un" suddenly, she glomped me! (a/n a glomp is a forceful hug, like

running then hugging) Sasori just watched, obviously thinking, 'great, another

Tobi/Deidara.' "where did you go when you stopped writing to me?" she said. "um, well…

I… decided to join the Akatsuki un." "whatever." "well, I got to get back to my dorm and

unpack." "can I have your cell number un?" "sure" so I got Sakura's phone number, then

she left. "why was she at the nurse's office?" Sasori quietly said. "what are you talking

about? Un." "sigh… she smelled like the medical equipment, and came from that direction."

he replied simply. "smart ass, un" "nice comeback, teme" "YOUR MOM!! Un" suddenly,

someone knocked on our door. "I'll get it un." "who you? un" "Gaara, has Sakura come

here?" "are you her boyfriend? Un" "… wouldn't you like to know?!" (a/n 'w' I had to.)

"well, bye… before I go, are you a girl? Cuz you sure look like one!" Gaara said before

running out the door. "lol, you kno, you really should get that long hair chopped." Sasori

said as he got out one of his many blades, "I could cut it for you (insert sadistic grin)" "I

hate you all… un" I said. "well, cya got to go to the Jashin squad meeting with Hidan" And

with those words, Sasori left me alone… TO THE CLAY!!! (I love to sculpt).

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes I kno, it's short. Review if ya want to.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be in normal p.o.v. Chocolate to those who reviewed. Most of the Akatsuki will probably become Sakura's friends. _thinking __**inner/Shukaku**_

OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Gaara was headed in the direction Sakura was headed, when he heard some weird chanting.

Peering into a random room he saw, blood, some kid with white hair and a knife in his chest

(Hidan), alive, and the Sasori person (a/n JASHIN SQUAD UNITE!!!). '_. . .' _He

immediately walked away with a vague expression gracing his features. Anyways, with

Sakura. _so bored TT. __**tell me about it. **_So she decided to… EXPLORE THE SCHOOL!!

And find more friends, excluding creepy stalker types who randomly save her. So far Sakura

had found a few friends, Shino, a creepy, quiet bug dude, Hinata, a nice shy girl, Ten Ten,

outgoing, a girl just like her, and last but not least, Temari, Same personality as Ten Ten.

"Hey Freak!" some blond girl said. Sakura didn't even glance at the popular prep, Ino. "Hey

bitch! I was talking to you!" Sakura then looked up, she was currently at the student lounge,

listening to her ipod (My Chemical Romance), and calmly said, "What the fuck do you

want, never mind I don't want to know, go away." Ino swung her arm forward in attempt to

slap Sakura, but was stopped by a pale hand, Gaara's hand. "I suggest you stop lest you

want your hand to be broken" Gaara said with malice. He smirked when he saw Ino start to

tremble in fear. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed one tiny little thing, SAKURA WAS

GONE!!!!! "Damn" he said under his breath, roughly releasing Ino, plus sending her a

glare, he raced off to find his elusive prey.

_**OooooOOooooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Don't hate me for making it short, give me flames if you want to, I couldn't care less. Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Don't kill me, I know I haven't updated in a while… gomen. Agh! I'm running out of ideas!

Enjoy. _thinking __**Inner**_

Disclaimer: I OWN SHIT!

Yay! I'm listening to my fav band, My Chemical Romance! THEY ROX

OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Sakura was currently in her dorm, when her cell phone rang. "hello?" she answered.

"it's me, Temari, get over to my dorm, we're gonna have a sleep over, so bring your stuff."

"kk, see you in a sec, but I have to tell you something when I get there."

Sakura quickly grabbed some clothes and toiletries, stuffed them in a bag, and ran out the door in her socks. Just as she got outside she ran right into a hard, muscular chest. "Are you okay?" a emotionless voice said.

Glancing up, she saw, Sasori, one of Deidara's friends. _**I wonder if he has a girlfriend?! **__ Shut up!, but then again…_ "cya" Sasori said, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She walked him walk away, then she noticed something he was wearing, a necklace, it had a circle with an upside down triangle inside it. _Must be something from his club… the Jashin squad I believe. __**Wasn't Deidara and some guy named Hidan in it also? **__Doesn't matter, KUSO! We have to get to Temari's, if we're late she'll kill us!_ Sakura ran, fast, now in order to arrive on time.

She decided to take a deserted hallway so she wouldn't have to deal with a crowd. As she hurried down the hall, she failed to notice the figure in the shadows. The mysterious person watched her every move, memorized her profile, And saw one of her papers gently float to the ground. She rounded the corner, rushing to her destination, out of his sight.

He sauntered over to the paper, picked it up with his long, pale fingers, and read it.

Haruno, Sakura. was messily scribbled at the top, below was a picture she obviously drew, it was a picture of her as a child, she was with a young boy who had his hair going over one eye, mouths on his hands, and a faint smile gracing his features. _Who is that? Whatever, if he stands in the way of MY BLOSSOM, I'll destroy him, bit by bit, slowly and ever so painfully. _Pocketing the drawing he decided to return to his room, he would find her in the morning.

Sakura arrived at Temari's finally. "I'm here! Temari my teme, where are you?! Answer your god damn door!" Sakura shouted at the locked door.

"Hiya Sakura! Sorry, I forgot to unlock the door" Temari answered.

Sakura went in, set here bag down, and saw her other friends there, Ten-ten and Hinata. "LET'S PARTAY!" Ten-ten screamed.

They all sat down, waiting. "OMIGOD! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!!!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Sakura, calm down, it's only been, like 30 seconds, the pizza will be here in like five minutes!" Temari said.

Hinata was looking vaguely out the window, ignoring the conversation. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Ten-ten inquired.

"I thought I saw someone outside, also I think it's going to storm, look at those clouds!" she replied.

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, not much… review if you feel the need to, bibi


	6. read

If you people think it takes me long to update now, you don't know nothing, today is my last day with the internet, so now ill have to go to the stupid public library, who is having a new pc lab, that will be good, but I don't know if its done yet

Sorry to those who wait so patiently for my updates that I never work on…..

Lazy I know……..sorry


End file.
